


For Certain Values of Life

by abluemountainashtardis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Sheriff POV, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, the void clapped back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluemountainashtardis/pseuds/abluemountainashtardis
Summary: “We’re having a small situation. Very small, like a two feet tall situation,” Mel said gently. “Nothing to overly worry about but…”There was a shout followed by a thump inside the house. John peered into the house to spot a child running through the hallway with Allison following it. John raised an eyebrow at Melissa.“Tiny situation.”





	For Certain Values of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Certain Values of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687014) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



**June**

 

It had been an easy day at work. Jordan had taken on the bulk of the calls and Romero was quite adept at paperwork; between the two of them John was unsure he’d ever have to work a hard day again. He had a feeling that was the point.

 

“Hey you,” Mel said opening the door, two mugs in her hand.

 

John smiled. “Hey you.”

 

He took the mug from her and made to move past her but her hans came up to rest lightly on his chest. John frowned.

 

“We’re having a small situation. Very small, like a two feet tall situation,” Mel said gently. “Nothing to overly worry about but…”

 

There was a shout followed by a thump inside the house. John peered into the house to spot a child running through the hallway with Allison following it. John raised an eyebrow at Melissa.

 

“Tiny situation.”

 

+

 

 _Nadia_.

 

That's what the little gold bangle on her wrist said. Engraved on gold. Expensive. Loved.

 

John searches very carefully on the database, no Nadias missing.

 

Allison is making cheesy pasta and Nadia is singing some sort of song along with her, flour is everywhere.

 

John broadens his search a little bit, looking for missing kids from sites of accidents, or crime scenes.

 

_“She just appeared, screaming in Scott’s bed,” Melissa said. “Liam said the place smelt like wet rain on hot tarmac.”_

_“Petrichor,” John interjected absently. Melissa gave him a look. A look that said you’ve interrupted me and how did you know that?_

_He’s been spouting a lot of random useless information recently._

_He has no real idea where it comes from._

_“She had a broken arm and latched onto Malia like a limpet - “_

_“Malia?” John asked incredulous._

_Melissa rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to get to work on time?”_

_“Sorry,” he muttered sheepishly._

_“Nadia liked the smell of Malia. Malia liked the smell of Nadia. They’ve been adorable. Allison came over an hour or so ago.”_

_“Wait, Nadia liked - Nadia is - “_

_“A tiny werewolf. Yes. The bone had to be set though. Deaton says she won't heal like a grown up, won't shift, won't have super strength. She has smelling and hearing. She’s got a cast on. That's about it.”_

_Melissa handed John her empty mug._

_“Enjoy babysitting.”_

“You got anything?”

 

John was pulled out of his thoughts and he snapped the laptop shut, standing up from the study chair.

 

“Nothing yet,” John replied. Malia screwed up her face.

 

“She's not sad. Just scared. Upset. Maybe…”

 

“Maybe she’s just lost and we get a happy ending?” John finished for her. Malia nodded, serious. “I hear you're her favourite?”

 

Malia glanced over into the kitchen. Nadia has a wooden spoon and is now clanging out a beat on the worktop. Malia tilted her head to consider.

 

“She smells like home. Like family. I…” She turned back to John. “I’ve never felt or smelt something like this before.”

 

John wrapped an arm around Malia’s shoulders. Since he discovered her and Scott pulled her out of her shift he’s had a soft spot for her, a specal place in his heart for her. He used to find her curled up in the guest room, snarling, fighting for control. She would curl up and howl and cry to the moon. When morning came around she would stumble out of the room to the kitchen where John had made up hot chocolate for her. She never even flinched.

 

That vulnerable edge made John want to protect her from the world.

 

“Maybe that's why she’s here, hm?”

 

Malia gave a little shrug amd let John lead her through to the kitchen. Nadia’s eyes swiveled round to them. Big whiskey eyes. Big grin.

 

“Mala!”

 

Malia grinned and hip checked Allison on her way over to the tot. Allison playfully swatted her with her spatula in revenge.

 

“Are you making pasta?”

 

Nadia nodded, beginning to babble and waving her spoon around. Malia listened intently.

 

“Need any help?” John asked Allison as he approached the hob.

 

“Uhm, table? Finding something for Nadia would be great. We had to borrow that high chair thing from the neighbours. I think it's meant for younger ages though? But yeah, a bowl and a spoon?” Allison said brow furrowing.

 

John easily found some old bowls and sippy cups and cutlery from the back of the cupboard. Nadia turned her nose up very slightly at the sippy cup, but Malia put in her favourite juice so she seemed happy enough. She ate well. Then she got sleepy.

 

Malia and John stood in the doorway of Scott’s room. Nadia was curled upside down with her thumb in her mouth. “All tuckered out,” John said softly, staring at the little girl swamped in Scott’s bed.

 

“I need to go. I’ll come back tomorrow. After college. Maybe two.”

 

John nodded. “My day off tomorrow so don't stress. Come when you like.”

 

-

 

John startled awake. Pitch black. Mel at work. Why - ?

 

His radio crackled again as panicked whimpers were broadcast into his room, a makeshift baby monitor. He blearily stood and walked down to Scott’s room. Scanning the room he found Nadia was curled up in the wardrobe crying softly.

 

“Nadia?” John called gently. “It's John, I’m coming in.”

 

He wasn't sure how much Nadia understood yet, but she was three or four. She could probably understand.

 

“I’m opening the door now,” he said crouching down and pushing the door open. Nadia was curled up in the corner, snuggled into one of the old lacrosse jumpers Scott had accumulated. “Hey kiddo.”

 

“Want Tato. Want Dad.”

 

_Tato._

 

“I know, sweetie. How about tomorrow we sit down and we’ll figure out how to get you home?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Nadia looked at John with her big eyes, mousey brown hair tangled all around her, moles and freckles dotted around.

 

“You want some hot milk? Get you ready for sleep again?”

 

She nodded and held out her arms. This kid was so trusting.

 

John lifted her and easily popped her onto his hip like a pro.

 

Well, he’d seen others do it so often.

 

He trundled down to the kitchen and started making the milk. Nadia snuggled up into his neck and breathed deeply. They sat down on the couch and Nadia fell asleep in his arms. It felt nice, it felt… familiar.

 

-

 

Melissa's face was the first thing he saw when he woke.

 

"Hey you," she said softly, kissing his nose. "Late night?"

 

"Nah," he said glancing down at the tyke. "Just an interlude. Meant to put her back in her bed."

 

"I may have taken photos," Melissa said with a grin. "So cute."

 

"Careful what you wish for, who knows when Scott's going to come home with a babe in arms."

 

"Ugh, no, don't ruin it," she said crinkling her brow. "Pop her back in bed and see if she'll sleep a while longer."

 

"Mm wake now," came a lispy voice. “Look for dad. Look for Tato.”

 

John sighed and stood. “That’s right, sweetie, but first we get clothes on and breakfast. Sound good?”

 

“Nom nom,” she breathed into John’s neck.

 

“I can - ”

 

“Nah, you get a shower and some rest. How was the shift?” he asked as they climbed the stairs.

 

“Quiet. Are you sure? I am the experienced one here,” Mel said with a grin.

 

“I can handle it,” Johns snorted. “Neither of us have had a little lady.”

 

“Alright.”

 

+

 

Chris Argent showed up sometime between cereal and toast, easily saving John from the whys and upsets of a new routine.

 

Apparently she hated orange juice.

 

Now she was sitting with Rowan – a stuffed horse Chris had snagged from some storage box of Allison’s. John had the computer in front of him, while Argent cleared up the mess in the kitchen. Time for some answers.

 

“What’s your Dad’s name?”

 

“Peter.”

 

“And… Tato?” John asked with a hitch in his throat

 

“Stiles.”

 

So it was him.

 

“Where do you live?”

 

“With Dad.”

 

John sighed. He could come back to that.

 

“How did you hurt your arm?” he asked gently. Nadia thunked her cast against the table.

 

“The bad people.”

 

“How did you get here?”

 

“Dunno. Magic.”

 

Magic. That was a lead of sorts.

 

“Where are your Dads?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

“Are they with the bad people?”

 

She stared at Rowan and pushed her face into the toy, looking scared up at John and shook her head while shrugging.

 

“Okay, okay, is there anything you can tell me to help find your Dads?” John asked. She frowned.

 

“Want Dad,” she said. John took a calming breath as the tot suddenly launched into him crying.

 

“Sh, it’s okay, we’ll find them. I promise, we’ll find them.”

 

+

 

**July**

 

It was odd.

 

It was wonderful.

 

College had wrapped up for the summer and the pack had swept in and swept up Nadia like she was one of their own. Malia and Scott would take her on tiny hikes in the woods. Hayden and Lydia would watch movies and take her to adventure zone funland. Melissa would get soaked during bath time. Allison would read to her before bed. Then make goo goo eyes with Scott. Then Melissa would look at John horrified.

 

It was perfect.

 

Deaton seemed to be more interested in where she had shown up rather than why she had shown up. Seemed intent that she be kept in the McCall household.

 

“To be as accurate as to throw a child with a broken arm onto a bed belies familiarity with the arrival location. Whoever sent her here knows Scott. Sent her to him specifically.”

 

And of course any news on the serial killer Stiles and his alpha Peter?

 

“I’ve contacted my people Sheriff but it could take some time.”

 

Great. Thank you Deaton.

 

+

 

**August**

 

Kindergarten.

 

It came with a whole host of problems. Who do they say this kid belongs to?

 

There are a whole host of rumours. Concerning Scott. And it kills the Sheriff, it does, to hear people talk about his son and Allison like that but…

 

It easier to let people make up their own stories.

 

+

 

Maybe an early retirement was in order. He could put his endorsement behind Jordan, stay on as a weekend deputy. Be around, but just, less. It would mean more time for Nadia, and for the supernatural malarkey. Melissa was about to get that promotion, Scott wasn’t at home so that helped money wise – especially since Rafa had pulled a college fund out his ass at the last minute…

 

This could work.

 

**September**

Nadia was hurt. Badly. She was in the hospital. Deaton was gone the exact moment he was needed. Melissa says her vitals are all funny, the doctors can’t make sense of her. Every time he sees that little girl with her brown hair and her moles lying so still on that hospital bed, so pale and -

 

It’s like Claudia all over again.

 

“John -”

 

“No. There must be something else we can do. Someone else we can -”

 

John cut himself off because duh. There is someone else they can call.

 

“Have Scott text me Derek Hale’s mobile number.”

 

“Of course,” Melissa replied. “I think he’s abroad somewhere with Cora.”

 

It took hours. John sat by Nadia’s bed holding her hand in a painfully familiar way. She’s so still. It’s crazy. This girl runs rings around all of them. The most energetic little thing he’s ever seen. She can’t be this still, this quiet, this –

 

The phone rings.

 

“John? You said it’s urgent,” Derek said quickly.

 

“Yes, it is. We have a little girl here. Nadia. She’s four. She’s a werewolf. There was a plant in the preserve. Allison said it was yellow aconite. Scott seems to have healed fine but Nadia is in the ICU. I don’t… we don’t know how to help her.”

 

There was breathing on the other end for a few moments. Then talking. John could hear Cora. Then a shout.

 

“Did you say Nadia?” Derek’s voice crackled over the dodgy connection.

 

John frowned. “Yes. Her name’s Nadia.”

 

“And she’s four? Brown hair, moles?”

 

John nodded. “Yes. She appeared in Scott’s bed about -”

 

“Three months ago?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Derek sighed. There was more talking.

 

“I have her brother here.”

 

John’s heart swooped. “Her brother? She has a brother? She hasn’t - ”

 

“I didn’t know he had a sister till right now so. Yeah. She’s not a werewolf.”

 

John took a deep breath. “Not a werewolf.”

 

“She’s something else. Barry says she’ll get better on her own. You just have to wait.”

 

John shook his head. “That’s not good enough. She’s hurt. She’s - ”

 

“She’s healing. She’ll be fine. Yellow aconite just takes a while. She’s young, but strong. Like when Liam was in that car crash in a coma for a week. Healing takes energy, time.”

 

John took another deep breath. “Barry?”

 

Derek grunted. “Looks like it’s another trip back to Beacon Hills.”

 

“We’ll be waiting.”

 

+

 

It took three days for Nadia to open her eyes.

 

The longest three days of John’s life.

 

+

 

**October**

Sometimes John walks into rooms, a name on his lips to call but he just can’t quite remember who he was looking for. Why he even went into the room. What he was searching for.

 

Melissa would raise an eyebrow at him and he would snort.

 

He was getting old.

 

+

 

Allison grinned as Nadia pounced on her and toppled her to the ground.

 

“I win again!”

 

“Oh no!” Allison said. “I’ll never survive. Go on without me.”

 

“Okay!” Nadia replied running away to the barbeque.

 

“Oi! Don’t really leave me, you little traitor!” Allison said racing after her and picking her up. Nadia shrieked in delight.

 

“Down down! I want foooooooooooooood,” she pretended to howl.

 

“Your plate is with aunty Malia,” Melissa called. Allison carried Nadia and deposited her next to Malia.

 

“Lunch.”

 

“Lunch,” Malia replied, pushing a little plate of half burger and fries to her. She snatched it.

 

“How long till Barry?”

 

Malia brought out her phone and showed Nadia a text. “Look he’s on a boat now. He’s getting closer.”

 

That seemed to placate her, for now.

 

John tapped Allison’s shoulder. She turned easily.

 

“Any news from your father?”

 

Allison’s face clouded. “No luck so far.”

 

John sighed. “Typical they choose now to have a low profile.”

 

“Well, that may be a good thing, right? Means we’re on the right track,” Allison said grabbing a plate. “Everyone’s hiding.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

**November**

 

“I want Dad!” Nadia screamed throwing her cup across the room.

 

“Nadia - ”

 

“I WANT TATO!”

 

John wasn’t sure what he did to set her off. None of the others seemed to cause these fits of rage. Everyone else got the sad tears. He always always got the tantrums, leaving John wondering what he did wrong.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - ”

 

“Nadia! This isn’t helping anyone.”

 

“I WANT - ”

 

“I want him too!” John yelled back. Shit. He’s not supposed to yell back. “Nadia, I’m sorry, but if I knew where your Dads were I’d bring them to you I’d -”

 

“Where’s Barry! I want Barry!”

 

John sighed, taking out his phone.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

“Derek, is Barry – yes please.”

 

“Put her on,” came a young voice.

 

“Nadia, Barry’s on the - ”

 

Nadia leapt up and grabbed the phone straight out of John’s hand, running out the room and slamming the door to her room. John sighed. For whatever reason he seemed to miss Claudia the most in the face of these tantrums.

 

+

 

Sometimes he wonders what it’d be like to raise his own child. He holds Nadia in his arms when she can’t sleep, rocks her in a way he’s never been taught, looks at her freckles and dark hair and little upturned nose and thinks…

 

She could have been theirs.

 

**December**

“We’ll be there in an hour or two,” Derek said over the phone.

 

“Thank fuck,” Scott replied over the hands free. John rolled his eyes but echoed the sentiment, Nadia was getting more and more ratty as time wore on.

 

“I’m sure Nadia will still be awake to see you,” John replied, pulling into the parking lot of Walmarts. “We’re just about to shop. Want anything?”

 

“Reese’s Pieces!” Barry shouted over the speaker phone. John laughed.

 

“Heard.”

 

“We’ll see you soon John.”

 

“Thanks Derek.”

 

They hung up and John and Scott tumbled out the car.

 

“Any clues as to what they might want for Christmas?” Scott asked.

 

“Every time I ask Nadia she asks for her Dads,” John sighed. Scott grimaced.

 

“That’s hard,” Scott said. “Especially since…”

 

“Since what?”

 

Scott shrugged. “I noticed she started calling you grampa,” he said lightly pulling a trolley out from the isle and pushing it towards John.

 

John swallowed as he grabbed the trolley. “Yeah, one of the neighbours called me that, then she asked google what it meant and now… Gramma and Grampa.”

 

Scott grinned. “I know – I mean, we all love her, you know? From the start, I mean, it’s like she’s a part of us.”

 

John nodded.

 

“So when her Dads show up…”

 

John glanced over at Scott.

 

“I mean. They’re serial killers. And they… they _lost_ her.”

 

“Scott. No one - ” John gripped the shopping trolley hard. “No one can replace her parents. No one.”

 

Scott stared at John for a moment before nodding. “I know. I know that.”

 

They pushed the trolley in silence for a few moments.

 

“So… trucks or barbies?”

 

Scott grinned. “You’re so behind with the times, Gramps, we get both obviously!”

 

+

 

Nadia was standing in front of the door, staring. John was sitting at the kitchen island watching her with a coffee in his hand. Melissa had to work last minute, and Scott and Allison were upstairs. John didn’t want to think about what that meant. Again. Those two…

 

Nadia perked up suddenly. Going from eerily frozen to bouncing off  the walls.

 

“They’re heerrrreeeeeeeeee,” she hollered.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll get the door,” John said, delighted she hadn’t leapt up and tried to rip the lock off the door. Now John was closer to the door he too could hear the car doors slam, the thumps of feet running to the door. He opened the front door just in time to see a dark blur go by him and barrel into Nadia.

 

John gave a small wave to Derek and Cora dragging bags out the back of their car before turning to the children.

 

Well.

 

He hadn’t expected that.

 

Barry was thirteen? Maybe fourteen?

 

And black. Super black. Not one white parent. Not if he had to guess. No way. So –

 

Derek stood at the door staring at Nadia.

 

“John.”

 

“Derek.”

 

Derek frowned at John for a moment.

 

“Are we sure they’re siblings?”

 

“Well… their parents are men… we couldn’t have expected… So…” John fumbled over the words.

 

“Derek!” Scott called racing down the stairs.

 

“Scott,” Derek said with a nod. Scott clapped him on the shoulder and took Derek’s bag, chattering him away into the kitchen. Cora stayed in the doorway.

 

“Is that normal?” she asked gesturing to the kids. John looked down. Barry was crouched on the floor arms around Nadia as Nadia stood on tip toes, arms locked around Barry’s neck, eyes closed, not speaking.

 

“Do we care?” John asked. Cora shrugged, walking into the house and easily finding herself the coffee.

 

“What is that?” Barry spat.

 

John glanced around, wondering what could cause such venom. Allison stood at the top of the stairs.

 

“That’s Aunty Allison. She’s great. She reads me comic books.”

 

Barry looked suspicious as Allison came down the stairs. She flashed her dimpled smile.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Barry. Nadia’s missed you.”

 

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t speak to me,” Barry said slowly. “And, obviously, don’t touch me.”

 

Allison’s eyes widened in shock but she gracefully nodded and went into the kitchen.

 

“Not nice,” Nadia murmured.

 

“Not real,” Barry murmured back.

 

“You too. Wanna meet Malia!” She yelled. Barry grinned.

 

“Definitely.”

 

+

 

“I’m sorry, I just thought - ”

 

“No. I assumed too.”

 

Derek, Cora, John and Malia sat around the kitchen island staring at each other. The thumps and squeals from Scott, Barry, and Nadia upstairs a strange yet appropriate soundtrack for their conversation. On who keeps them.

 

“We can’t let - ” Cora cut herself off.

 

“We feel the same way.”

 

“Why can’t - ”

 

John sighed.

 

“We don’t separate them. Agreed?”

 

Everyone around the table nodded.

 

“Keep them in America. Agreed?”

 

Nods all round. Nobody wanted to smuggle the identity-less children out of the states. Getting Barry in was hard enough.

 

“Keep them in Beacon Hills.”

 

Derek and Cora glanced at each other, a silent conversation of eyebrows.

 

“Fine,” Cora growled out. Derek nodded.

 

“Great. Now - ”

 

“You don’t have the space for them,” Derek interrupted.

 

“Your loft isn’t exactly child friendly,” Malia cut in.

 

“I bought a house.”

 

John blinked and stared at Cora. Derek’s eyebrows were raised so high they were in his hair.

 

“It’s… big,” she muttered. “Eight bedrooms.”

 

“You… house?” John said eloquently.

 

“I got a deal. Had some renovators go in and make it nice,” she sulked.

 

Derek blinked. “You bought - ”

 

“Everyone’s welcome,” Cora said talking over her brother. “Anyone’s welcome. Four rooms going.”

 

“Me,” Malia said immediately. Pragmatic as always.

 

“Fine,” Cora replied.

 

“I…” John croaked. “I’d have to discuss it with - ”

 

“It’s on Mayborne,” Cora replied.

 

“But that’s only over the road.”

 

“Yup.”

 

John reached over the isle and grasped Cora’s hand.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Cora squeezed back.

 

“So then,” John said leaning back. “What year is Barry in at school?”

 

**January**

 

John panted as he hid behind the tree, gun drawn, trying to catch his breath. He could see Allison throw her bow onto her shoulder and climb, Scott was in the clearing already – talking to it.

 

“We want you to stop. We need you to stop,” Scott said calmly and evenly.

 

“I need to find my eggs. I need to.”

 

John shuddered at the voice. Scraping like metal and thin like a frail old woman, it made him feel nauseous.

 

“We can help find your eggs. We’re asking you to stop this method of looking. Killing people is not good. Leaving people mad and injured is not good. We can look a different way.”

 

“A… different way…” she groaned.

 

“Yes,” Scott replied. “I promise. We can find them, together.”

 

A rustle in the trees made John look away. A dark blur moved, John raised his gun but stopped when he saw glowing eyes.

 

“Barry?” he whispered. Barry was suddenly in front of him, a small pouch hanging from his fingertips.

 

“I found the eggs.”

 

Suddenly there was a screech. John turned just in time to see the unnaturally tall… thing loom over them both. John thrust a hand out keeping Barry behind, fear gripped him tight.

 

“Hush, Mother, your nest is safe,” Barry said.

 

The… thing… Mother, shrank slowly down until she was eye level with Barry. Scott was just behind her, eyes red.

 

“You are fair. Mother gives thanks,” came a rasping response.

 

“Mother owes a fair debt,” Barry replied stepping forward.

 

“Mother will remember.”

 

Barry handed over the pouch and Mother reached in revealing five tiny eggs – John may have mistaken them for quail’s eggs had they not been so perfectly spherical.

 

“Mother says goodbye fair one.”

 

“Go well.”

 

Then she was gone.

 

John felt like he could finally breathe.

 

“What was that?” Allison asked as she jumped down from the trees.

 

“Still not sure, but Barry managed to give her what she wanted.”

 

“That’s not what I meant. That conversation… what was that?” Allison asked looking at Barry.

 

Barry flicked his eyes up and down at Allison. “Don’t know what you mean.”

 

“You do.”

 

“Guys,” John said raising his hand. “Let’s start heading back, alright?”

 

The group slowly turned and trudged back the way they came.

 

“It was strange,” John said quietly as Scott and Allison led the way. “The… way you spoke. The words you spoke.”

 

Barry shrugged. “Felt natural.”

 

“You once said that Nadia wasn’t a werewolf,” John said. “You?”

 

Barry looked down. “I’m… I’m not prepared to talk about that.”

 

John placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “Alright, kiddo. But… It’s not something that would help us find Peter and Stiles, is it?”

 

Barry shook his head. “No. It won’t help us. It might help them…” Barry clenched his fists. “They should have found us by now. They should… they should _already know_ where we are. That was the whole point.”

 

“Don’t worry,” John said as they came to the edge of the woods. “That’s my job, alright? How did you get out here anyway? Does Derek even know you’ve left the house?”

 

**February**

Barry had been suspended. Again. Which was why he was helping around the department.

 

Well… helping was pushing it.

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“Baz, you do know I have work to do, right?” Jordan said with a laugh.

 

“Come on! It must be nice to tell this to someone? Who wasn’t there – I mean, a co-worker just set you on fire! And that’s how you find out you’re a hell hound! It’s like a tv show!”

 

“That’s not how I found out. That’s just when I realised I was…” Jordan shrugged. “We didn’t find out what I was until later.”

 

“Okay so - ”

 

“Kiddo,” John said interrupting the interrogation. “Go get us some lunch, alright,” he said handing over some money. Barry sighed.

 

“Fine.”

 

“And no salads,” John said sternly. Barry gave him a funny look.

 

“…Sure?” he said taking the money and trotting off. Jordan snorted.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, sir.”

 

“Damn right, nothing sir,” John muttered into his files.

 

+

 

Barry has his feet up on John’s desk and he’s staring unfocused.

 

“Barry?”

 

He blinked and jumped a little.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Feet off,” John said. “And bum off too, that’s my chair.”

 

“But not your desk,” Barry replied, taking his feet down and leaning forwards on his elbows instead.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This desk is one of the smaller ones, from the deputy’s bull pen, ring, whatever,” Barry said. “How come? Sentimental value? Was this the one you had when you were a deputy?”

 

John forced a smile. “Something like that. Why don’t you ask Romero if you can help her file?”

 

“Fine,” he grouched, sulking through into the next room. John edged slowly towards the desk and placed his palm over the spot he knew had been vandalised those years before. That empty tug that haunted him sometimes. In those moments before waking and sleeping.

 

_Kocham Cię, Tato._

 

**March**

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“But Barry, I wanna!”

 

John came in through the side door of the kitchen.

 

“Hey everyone,” he said easily, but was entirely ignored. Barry was sitting at the kitchen breakfast counter, Nadia bouncing in her chair beside him, Allison in the doorway with Cora.

 

“Barry we need to get you new clothes. Nadia has a birthday party. I can’t be in two places at once,” Cora stated.

 

“I can go myself - ” Barry started.

 

“No,” Cora said firmly, arms crossed. “Nadia is safe with Allison.”

 

Barry’s face twisted up.

 

“Barry, please…” Allison started.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Barry spat. “It’s just who you are as a person.”

 

Allison gritted her teeth. “Barry - ”

 

“Walking or driving.”

 

Allison frowned. “What?”

 

“Are you walking to the party or driving?” Barry asked again, super slowly. Allison huffed.

 

“It’s on Elm. So… we could walk?” Allison looked at Nadia who shot her a huge smile.

 

“Fine,” Barry said cuttingly. “Don’t drive her.”

 

“And why can’t I drive her?” Allison asked.

 

“You might disappear,” Barry replied sarcastically.

 

“Shoes. Let’s go,” Cora intervened. Barry stood, glaring at Allison.

 

“Bye bye, Nadia,” he said kissing Nadia on the forehead as he left.

 

“Bye bye, Barry,” she called after him. The door closed. John gruffed.

 

“Papa!” Nadia said waving her hands up.

 

“Małpa,” he said picking her up. “How are you today?”

 

“Sad, but excited. I’m going to party!”

 

“Party! That’s so grown up, you must be very excited, so why are you sad?”

 

“It’s Meg’s birthday and we have cake and hats and sinsug awnd pwesints awnd eerfin and wen can I have mines?” Nadia ended on a question with her big blue eyes shining up at John. John froze.

 

“Can you say that again for me?” John asked, having lost the conversation in the middle of the babble. “I’m so old I can’t hear anymore.”

 

Nadia giggled. “I want my birthday soon, silly grampa!” she said. John looked over to Allison. Allison shrugged.

 

“Okay, we’ll ask Barry when we should have your birthday, okay?” John replied, popping her onto the ground. “Now why don’t you show papa your book for this month?”

 

Nadia scampered off into the house and John sat down.

 

“Didn’t know you were coming by today?” Allison said as she slumped into a chair.

 

“Just for a little bit before my shift,” John said, sitting across from her. “Seems I caught the end of an… argument?”

 

Allison shrugged again. “Barry just….” Allison looked away as her eyes watered slightly. “Hates me.”

 

John sighed. “Ally…”

 

“It’s just hard because Nadia – she’s never not liked me? But since Barry’s been here he’s…”

 

“She’s following her brother’s lead,” John surmised. “Do we know why…?”

 

Allison shook her head. “At least he’s speaking to me now. At least, when there’s a group around. Not by ourselves. He’ll just blank me completely.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, really. Anyway, I better google how to get to this party.”

 

“I’ll hunt down Nadia.”

 

**April**

 

“I’ve had some news. Apparently there’s been a massive break out in some sort of… prison facility run by hunters. It’s very well possible that Stiles and Peter are part of the group that escaped.”

 

“Thanks Deaton. Chris already texted me that.”

 

**May**

 

It was nice having Chris back around again. Allison always seemed brighter when he was around. Melissa too come to think of it. Argent was just… an important part of the family.

 

Still no news on Stiles and Peter.

 

Barry was doing better at school – he had started disappearing into the woods though. Derek often had to track him down in his wolf form before he could find him. It was a win lose situation.

 

Nadia was having a birthday in June. A year. Nadia had been with them a year.

 

He wasn’t sure he could let her go anymore.

 

+

 

“Barry,” John sighed in relief.

 

Barry opened his eyes, glowing – but not their usual wolf gold. A silver. Maybe even white.

 

“John.”

 

John took a step forwards.

 

“You know, I’ve never found the nemeton before,” he said, sounding more brave than he felt. “Apparently she’s picky about being seen.”

 

Barry smiled and ran a hand affectionately over the stump he was sitting on. “She reminds me of… my family,” Barry glanced up at John. “My other family.”

 

“Well this family had a bit of a scare when Derek couldn’t find you. Mind if I send them a text?” John said flipping out his phone and sending a mass text to the others. “There we go,” John said then stepped closer again. “Is it okay if I… uh, I mean.”

 

“You can sit,” Barry said with a smirk. “Her bite is worse than her bark.”

 

John blinked. “That was hilarious,” he replied as he settled onto the stump next to Barry. “But you gotta stop doing this kiddo, well…” John amended. “In the middle of the night. Without telling anyone.”

 

Barry stared off into the trees.

 

“It’s strange,” Barry started suddenly. “To have you all so concerned. About me. When I’m the scariest thing in the wood.”

 

John inhaled, thinking over his answer.

 

“Being… different, or powerful, or able to protect yourself, doesn’t… Doesn’t stop you from being ours. Being our kid.”

 

“I’m not a kid John,” Barry said, white eyes snapping to John’s, voice gravelling deep. John swallowed.

 

“Yesterday you snorted spaghetti out your nose.”

 

Barry’s face was deadpan for a whole five seconds before he grinned and his eyes faded to muddy brown.

 

“That was pretty cool.”

 

John bumped a shoulder against Barry’s with a chuckle.

 

“I can’t find them,” Barry said gently. “I’ve been getting to know the nemeton, but Stiles is out of reach somehow and she can’t help. I’ve been trying to listen to my family, but they just don’t care,” Barry grit his teeth. “It is their way concerning us.”

 

“Derek…” John sighed. “Derek doesn’t believe you’re anything other than a werewolf.”

 

Barry smiled. “No werewolf would. No one supernatural does. Why do you think only you can see it?”

 

“And Allison,” John pressed gently. Barry’s eyes darkened.

 

“She doesn’t count.”

 

“Barry - ”

 

“Let’s get you home, old man. You’ll catch your death of cold out here,” Barry said rising and gliding off the tree. John groaned and stood up with a creak. Maybe he was too old to be doing this.

 

**June**

 

Party day.

 

Nadia had been bouncing around at Granma’s house all morning – her birthday beginning with a girl’s sleepover with her friends from kindergarten. Now they were gone, it was time for phase two. A picnic by the lake in the preserve - an old Hale Haunt Derek said.

 

“Do you want wellies or booties?” Melissa asked as Nadia sat on the stairs swinging her legs.

 

“Booties,” she decided. “Blue for my nails,” she said presenting her sparkly blue nails.

 

“Blue booties it is,” Melissa said pulling them out.

 

“Blue is the best.”

 

“Blue is just pretty,” Malia added, then frowned. “I do hope Derek’s remembered to pack the cake.”

 

Nadia’s eyes widened. “You better check,” she said solemnly. Malia nodded and whipped out her phone.

 

“We’re all good to go,” Melissa said, finishing the laces. “To the car!”

 

John, Mel, and Malia followed the racing tot out to the car.

 

“Come on!”

 

As it turned out Derek didn’t forget the cake.

 

He forgot the candles.

 

“I can’t believe we’re having a party here,” Lydia said from beside John. John turned to look at her. “Considering all the dead bodies I’ve found in this wood.”

 

“Yeah, well,” John scoffed. “Not recently.”

 

Lydia gave him a shrewd look.

 

“I’m going to braid the birthday girl’s hair,” she said succinctly standing up and joining the main group.

 

It was a nice spot Derek had picked. The lake was a great body of water, lying over there horizontally, there were picnic tables here, a tire swing over there, some pebbles for skipping stones, a few rock pools, a suitably large rock for barbequing on. It was great. Shame he and Barry had to go and hunt down birthday candles.

 

“John?”

 

John glanced over at Lydia. She was standing by the tire swing where Scott and Liam were trying to make the largest jumps into the water.

 

“Where’s Nadia?”

 

The thing about werewolves is that everyone hears you.

 

John glanced around and looked to Scott who tilted his head, a little like a dog, then frowned. John stood up.

 

“Nadia!” he shouted. “Nadia, food!”

 

That was bound to work.

 

“Her scent is this way,” Malia shouted. John moved. So did Scott.

 

“There’s an unfamiliar scent,” Scott said.

 

There. A man was holding Nadia. Crying. Nadia was crying. He –

 

Scott stepped forwards snarling, eyes flashing red, Malia’s claws and fangs were out, but he –

 

“Scott. Malia,” John warned, heart pounding. “That’s him. That’s Peter.”

 

Scott looked at John.

 

“I think that’s her Dad.”

 

+

 

Scott was finding it hard to coax Malia down from her ferocious state, but Peter simply walked over to her, placed an arm around her shoulders and linked her into his hug with Nadia. Malia immediately melted into the embrace. John was stunned.

 

His phone was buzzing.

 

“Hello,” he croaked.

 

“Peter and Stiles are here. Peter’s heading for Nadia. Don’t freak out he - ”

 

“Yeah Barry, we got him. Just… bring the candles, alright?”

 

Scott’s gone back to the party, to tell people what’s happening, and John’s just stood there like –

 

“Papa,” Nadia said, twisting. “Food?”

 

John let’s out an ugly snort sob and nods.

 

“Sure thing, małpa. Food.”

 

John found himself catching Peter’s eye. A steady assessing gaze.

 

“What are we doing out in the woods today, jellybean?” Peter asked.

 

John’s insides twisted. Jellybean. Adorable. Adorable like the still open murder cases in the file under his desk.

 

“It’s ma burfday,” Nadia said burrowing her face into Peter’s neck.

 

“Am I terribly late?”

 

“Late,” Nadia repeated squeezing tighter.

 

“Not as late as Tato,” Peter replied stepping past John. “I imagine we’re going to the lake. Have you played on the tire swing yet?”

 

Nadia’s nattering faded into the woods as John stood trying to collect himself. He knew this day might come – had hoped for Nadia’s sake, but now his baby was being taken away, now it was all happening again –

 

“John.”

 

John blinked at Malia.

 

“Party first.”

 

John nodded. Malia must be going through the same thing.

 

“Party first,” he croaked, turning back.

 

+

 

The tension was like an undercurrent thrumming through the group, like Peter was a danger, like he could turn into a vicious beast at any moment, like he could kill them all in a heartbeat…

 

Maybe it was just John.

 

Maybe not, judging the way Lydia stared.

 

Nadia didn’t want put down, couldn’t release Peter, and it didn’t seem like Peter could release her. Now is this light John could see the jawline, the brow, the slant of her eyes, even the shade of brown hair… Peter was her dad, no doubt.

 

Then again, maybe all werewolves looked alike in some way. John was half convinced Nadia was the spitting image of Cora some days.

 

Nadia freaked out and bounced.

 

“Tato tato!”

 

“I can hear him too,” Peter said easily, not standing from the picnic bench even though Nadia clearly wanted him too. “Who’s with him?”

 

“Barry! Uncle Derek!” Nadia shouted.

 

“Good girl,” Peter praised. “You’ve gotten so clever since we’ve been away.”

 

Peter smothered Nadia with kisses all over her face which made her squeal. John’s heart flipped.

 

“Peter!”

 

John’s head turned as Barry shouted and raced across the clearing. He barrelled into Peter’s side, Peter easily tucked the teen under his arm.

 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, we’re here, it’s okay,” Peter gently shushed the shaking teen.

 

John glanced back up and saw Stiles. John’s heart clenched, he stepped forwards before he caught himself.

 

“What happened to Tato?” Nadia whispered.

 

“He got hurt, jellybean. Shall we go see?” Peter said gently.

 

Got hurt was an understatement.

 

His fucking eye was missing.

 

Peter stood and brought Nadia over to Stiles. Stiles held out shaky arms and gathered Nadia close to him, whispering gently to her. He could imagine what he was saying. He would be saying it too.

 

_I’m sorry it took so long, I’m sorry I was away, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, I’m sorry you were alone, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

 

“Hey,” Derek said coming up to him. “Who’d have guessed?” John hummed, eyeing a shaking Barry, sitting at the table.

 

“Is Barry - ”

 

“It was a… tense reunion for him. Shouting, blaming, anger, panic attack.”

 

“Right,” John nodded, moving to comfort Barry. Peter beat him to it, sliding next to Barry.

 

“We came for you as soon as we could,” Peter said. “You’re precious to us. You’re loved by us,” Peter stated.

 

“I know. I know. I was just - ” Barry took a breath. “We didn’t end up here together. We were separated. I ended up in Croatia with Derek and Cora. Nadia ended up here with John and Melissa. I didn’t - ” Barry heaved in a short breath. “Know where - she was - ”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, that’s my fault,” Peter said. “Stiles started the spell, but I had to finish it. Sent you where we thought was safest. Who we thought was safest. Two people, two places. I’m sorry, we’re sorry.”

 

John frowned. Peter and Stiles thought the safest place for their children was this pack.

 

What was he missing?

 

He turned to Nadia. Scott was already over there. Stiles looked at Scott with such gratitude, such _despair –_

 

The slope of their noses, the colour of their eyes, the freckles and moles over skin, the long fingers, and bowed lips… Stiles had to be the father. Stiles had to be –

 

A flash of a kid, vulnerable, blood under his fingernails, looking like the slightest touch could snap his composure –

 

“Derek, I think perhaps cake?” Peter drawled. Derek narrowed his eyes at the alpha. Peter returned a raised eyebrow, not breaking his circling hand on Barry’s back. Derek rolled his eyes and humfed, stomping to the cake.

 

“Then after cake I think we’ll need to recuse ourselves,” Peter said lightly, staring over at Stiles. John found himself nodding. Stiles was still staring at Scott, clutching at Nadia with Scott keeping a slight distance, still looking like he was about to collapse, to breakdown.

 

“What happened to - ”

 

“They took it,” Peter said evenly. “We always knew there’d be a price.”

 

Barry stood. “Peter what - ”

 

“They took my fangs,” he added evenly.

 

Barry swallowed, looking at the ground. Peter lifted a hand and ran a finger down his cheek.

 

“We’d do it again in a heartbeat. We’d do anything to keep you.”

 

“You’ve been gone a year.”

 

“Well, yes. There were… other complications,” Peter said with a curl to his lip. “We’ll tell all once the jellybean is asleep.”

 

“She can handle it,” Barry replied. Peter stood up in front of Barry.

 

“We can’t,” Peter said smoothing a hand through Barry’s hair. “So just you, if that’s okay.”

 

Barry nodded, tears in his eyes. “I’m still angry.”

 

“You’ll be angry for a long time I imagine.”

 

Barry collapsed down into Peter arms.

 

Derek stood awkwardly with cake. John glanced over to Stiles, cradling a nattering Nadia, tears in the corner of his eye. John took a deep breath.

 

“Happy birthday to you…”

 

+

 

John drove them back to Cora’s; Barry sitting in the front seat, Peter, Stiles, and Nadia in the back with the booster seat. John glanced up to the mirror and saw the black lines ebbing along Peter’s arm as he clasped hands with Stiles.

 

“Do you need a hospital?” John asked.

 

“No. It’s just pain,” Stiles said with a shrug. “I’ll get something tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t think an aspirin is going to cut it,” John muttered. “Maybe Mel can get you something. She’s the head nurse at BH Memorial.”

 

“Head nurse?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah, she’s incharge now.”

 

“What a power couple,” Stiles replied. “Sheriff and Head Nurse.”

 

“Well I’m not the Sheriff anymore,” John said lightly. “Elections were last April and I stepped down.”

 

Stiles didn’t respond and John glanced up. Stiles’ face was carefully blank, Peter was nuzzling his ear.

 

“Gives you more time at home,” Peter said evenly.

 

“Yes,” John replied. “More time with the kids. I…” John swallowed, staring straight out onto the road. “I felt that was important.”

 

“We appreciate it,” Stiles rasped out. “Imma pass out now.”

 

+

 

Melissa, Scott, Malia, Allison, and Lydia sat with him around the present table – none of which had been unwrapped – while Peter, Stiles, and the kids slept upstairs.

 

“What do we do?” Malia asked. “I don’t want them to take the kids away.”

 

“They are their parents, we can’t stop them.”

 

“Says who?” Allison interjected. “I bet they’re undocumented. I bet they can’t prove that those kids are theirs. We can.”

 

“With illegal documents we made because the CPS came for a routine inspection,” Melissa said tiredly. “We can’t start a war with them, I mean… Have you looked at them? They’ve been through hell. They need their family right now.”

 

_+_

 

They all slept in the Hale house that night. John couldn’t keep his eyes closed. Every time he drifted off he started himself awake with the need to get up, to go look, to check. Eventually he stopped fighting it. He quietly exited the room, closing the door soft behind him, and headed down the hallway. He nearly paused outside Barry’s room but had learned a while ago Barry would wake at the intrusion, he moved onto Nadia’s room – door already keeked open and glanced in. She was curled up with a large wolf as her pillow, chubby fist holding tight onto fur as she slept. Red tired eyes glanced up at him. John gave a small nod and stepped back, continuing down. The urge to check in on Stiles’ room was nearly overwhelming, their door was already open, he glanced in. Empty.

 

He wandered downstairs into the kitchen.

 

“Hey,” John greeted.

 

“Hey,” Stiles replied from the breakfast bar. He had a school project of Nadia’s spread out.

 

“Coffee?”

 

“Got some already,” he said nodding to his mug.

 

John slowly got himself a mug and made coffee, more out of habit than anything else.

 

“A little light reading?”

 

Stiles snorted.

 

“I just… she’s like,” Stiles breathed. “ _Reading_ now.”

 

A tear dropped down his cheek. John rested a hand on Stiles shoulder. He flinched, slightly, before relaxing.

 

“I tried to do what’s best for her.”

 

Stiles nodded. “I knew you would,” he whispered. “Grampa.”

 

John scratched his chin and sat down on a stool. “Yeah… the local rumour is she’s my son’s kid.”

 

Stiles’ face spasmed.

 

“They all felt pretty bad when Barry showed up, started to say we were adopting. Think it’s pretty obvious Barry isn’t Scott’s.”

 

Stiles hummed.

 

“I should probably try to sleep,” he said standing up.

 

“I had meant to ask,” John called lightly as Stiles left. “Where did you learn Polish?”

 

Stiles stared blankly back at him. “I forget,” he said eventually. “Goodnight, Grampa.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

+

 

John’s sleep was filled with the beep-beep monitors of the hospital. Of driving away from a gas station. Of flat lining. Of horses. He’s terrified when he wakes, terrified of the people he loves being taken away.

 

“Morning,” Melissa said turning over. “How’d you sleep?”

 

John blinked at the ceiling as sleep drifted away from the corners of his mind, the sunlight streaming through the windows replacing it, the beautiful strong woman in the bed next to him filling his thoughts.

 

“Slept fine.”

 

+

 

Breakfast was chaos. Fourteen people will do that.

 

Derek and Allison were at the hob, frying up eggs and bacon in a gentle ease that hides how hard they worked to gain that ease. Lydia oversaw plates with food on them. Liam and Mason were shovelling as much food down their mouths as they could before heading off home. Malia and Cora were staring at Peter and Nadia. Peter’s attention was consumed by Nadia. Barry couldn’t seem to stop reaching out and reassuring himself Stiles was still there. Scott and Melissa were sitting trying to fit in a whole week’s worth of conversation into the twenty minutes before Melissa’s shift started -  and Stiles was sitting staring at everyone intently, like he was trying to memorise everything he saw, his eyes roving back to Allison every other second.

 

Melissa shoved toast into her mouth before kissing Scott on the head and heading out the door, going out as Chris came in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she went by.

 

“Hello, everyone,” he said entering in and heading toward Allison. “Hey sweetie,” he said with a kiss on Allison’s head.

 

“Hey dad,” she said with a grin. “Eggs?”

 

“No, I ate. I came for Scott actually.”

 

Scott blinked and nodded. “Sure, what’s up?”

 

“Need to show you something I found,” he replied cagily head tilting toward the door. Scott stood and followed Chris out. Lydia left, shaking her keys at the younger boys.

 

“So,” Peter said as Nadia was foisted off by Stiles and Allison to get dressed for the day. “How many people actually live in this house?”

 

“As many as I want,” Cora replied.

 

“It’s your house?” Peter asked.

 

“Yup.”

 

“And what did you do with your fortune?” Peter asked Malia.

 

“I didn’t get a fortune when my dad died, just his debts,” Malia said ripping a piece of bacon in half with her teeth.

 

Peter’s frowned. “You’re not a Hale?”

 

Malia’s responding frown which was almost identical.  “Tate.”

 

Peter smiled lightly. “My mistake. If you’d excuse me?”

 

Peter stood and walked out the back door. John blinked.

 

“What just happened?”

 

Barry shrugged. “He does that sometimes. Just… ignore it.”

 

Malia shrugged and went back to her bacon. Barry glanced surreptitiously to the door, swallowing. John reached out and clapped him on the back.

 

“Don’t you have to mow the lawn today?”

 

+

 

“What do you think?” John asked Allison as they rustled up some lunch. Allison glanced behind her where Stiles was receiving the longest show and tell any father has ever had to sit through in the history of mankind.

 

Allison frowned. “He’s different from before,” Allison said. “Less… volatile maybe. More sure of himself.”

 

“Mature?” John asked. Allison nodded but a grimace was etched onto her face. “What is it?” John asked.

 

“It’s… it’s like,” Allison shrugged. “When we helping Nadia get ready he brushed up against me and it felt like… this chill seeping through my bones. It kinda reminded me of the ice baths when we connected to the Nemeton,” she said lightly, though her eyes had grown distant. “Like I was drowning all over again.”

 

John sucked in a deep breath. He remembered being trapped with Mel and Chris. Remembered how Isaac had held up the ceiling until the storm had passed. He remembered that odd sense of pride that Scott had considered him his father so much so that he counted as a guardian.

_“Though it may be your connection as the Sheriff of Beacon County. In many ways, Jennifer may have thought of you as the guardian of the Nemeton,” Deaton said as he handed his badge over._

_“I like to think it’s protecting my kid that makes me a true guardian,” he had replied._

 

“You think he’s something other than human?” John asked. Allison shook her head.

 

 “Would it matter if he wasn’t? It may explain some things but… I don’t know.”

 

John glanced behind him again as Nadia shrieked with laughter, Barry looking on with a huge grin on his face.

 

“No, I don’t think it would matter.”

 

 

+

 

Peter was retrieved by Stiles three hours later with bloodied hands and twigs in his hair. John had chills at the sight of the blood dripping off his claws, remembering a baseball bat with chunks of flesh slathered on.

 

+

 

That thing that Chris wanted Scott to look at: turned out that was a bigger problem than first anticipated.

 

“We’ll text you every hour,” Malia said giving John a hug at the door as Cora, Allison, and Derek all clamoured out.

 

“I know, go catch the bad guy, I’ll keep the tykes safe.”

 

“You better,” Malia muttered, sending a glance over to Peter and Stiles.

 

“I could always go with you? If you thought you needed the backup,” Peter said, as he smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

 

“I’d prefer it if we’d never met,” she said turning out the door.

 

“Love you too,” he called. Malia stopped and sent him a sharp look. Peter straightened. They stared at each other for a moment before Malia walked away.

 

“You’re such an idiot,” Stiles muttered from the couch.

 

“Don’t be mean now, sweetheart,” Peter said. “Or I’ll tell on you.”

 

“Tell on who?” Barry said coming down the stairs.

 

“Stiles is being mean to me.”

 

“Oh,” Barry said. “Did you deserve it?”

 

Peter huffed. “You’re all against me.”

 

+

 

John fell asleep trying to stay up for them. When he woke the living room was in shadow. He blinked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes when he heard the voices.

 

“And you think it won’t get worse? Because it will. I’m two seconds away from screaming, Peter. It’s like I’m going crazy.”

 

“I understand that, but look what’s happened here. They’re in school, they have a _pack_ \- ”

 

“Stop throwing pack in my face Peter - ”

 

“I’m simply making you look at all the options.”

 

“Is that what you want? To leave them here?” Stiles asked.

 

John’s heart sped up.  _Yes,_ he thought unbidden, _leave them here with us_.

 

“We’re never leaving them again. We also can’t stay.”

 

John’s heart sunk like a stone.

 

“So what the fuck are we arguing about!” Stiles hissed.

 

“If we don’t hash it out it’ll fester,” Peter stated. “And I do hate it when you sulk.”

 

“Fuck off,” Stiles said tiredly.

 

“I hadn’t realised,” Peter said so quietly John had to strain his ears.

 

“What?”

 

“How hard this would be for me. But it is.”

 

“They look like a perfect pack,” Stiles whispered.

 

“A perfect family,” Peter replied.

 

“But not ours.”

 

+

 

They didn’t leave in the middle of the night.

 

John rustled himself upstairs to bed and sat up listening. He was ready to point a gun if they tried.

 

They didn’t leave in the middle of the night.

 

+

 

“We were wondering what we were allowed to pack,” Peter said lightly over lunch the next day. “If we were allowed to pack.”

 

“You’re taking them.”

 

Peter glanced to Stiles.

 

“We have to.”

 

John’s heart clenched.

 

They left in the middle of the day.

 

**July**

 

The days just seem emptier without them. Like a piece of him is missing. The pack all felt it too – stay closer than they ever have before, visit their house more often. It’s unsettling. To expect a child where there is none, and yet, John can’t help but feel this empty pulling tug at his heart is all too familiar.

 

**August**

 

When school started up people noticed. There were sad looks when they thought no one was watching. Scott was back at college along with Lydia and the younger pack members. Isaac reconnected with them after a long time of radio silence. Allison was busy with her training, doing a part time business course at the community college. Malia was bouncing around again, trying to figure out what she wants to do after dropping out of class again.

 

“Everything felt clearer with them around,” Malia said. “Nadia was like…”

 

“I know.” John said, sitting on the back porch drinking a beer with her.

 

“But you don’t,” Malia said, eyes flashing blue. “You don’t understand, no one understands, she smelt like, she felt like… like home. Like my sister.”

 

“Oh, Malia,” John said leaning forwards, careful to keep his hands off while she was feeling so stressed. “Considering everything you’ve gone through with your own sister I’m not surprised at your reaction.”

 

“I’m telling you it’s not that. It’s more. Even…”

 

John waited a beat for Malia to finish. She didn’t.

 

Malia always said what she was thinking.

 

“Malia?” he asked, concerned.

 

“Them. Even them. Peter. Stiles. They felt like they fit some gnawing part of me. He said -” she tilted her head. “You were there. He said he loved me.”

 

John nodded. “I remember.”

 

“He wasn’t lying.”

 

John blinked.

 

“What?”

 

“His heart, his scent,” Malia replied. “I don’t know how or why, but Peter loves me.”

 

John frowned.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

Malia shook her head, fangs popping out distressed.

 

“Neither do I.”

 

**September**

 

Everyone was slowly recovering, starting to forget. Allison was laughing like Nadia never existed. Cora was sharing small smiles with Isaac. Derek learnt to bake. Mel was flashing him winks across meals.

 

Sometimes it felt like Malia was the only one who shared his heartbreak.

 

**October**

 

Out the corner of his eye he swears he saw it.

 

She flickered.

 

He was making his way through the maternity wing – he knew it well because –

Because –

 

And then she flickered.

 

**November**

 

Scott’s met a girl. John’s never heard him sound this excited about a girl before – well at least not outside the Allison situation. He says it felt like they’ve known each other for ages, like they’re destiny, that’s she’s special, that she glows effervescent, that he wants everyone to meet her at Christmas.

 

He says her name is Kira.

 

**December**

 

It was shaping up to be a hot Christmas. John was thinking about shorts as he pottered around the house. Scott was due back late tonight, just in time for Christmas Eve tomorrow and there were a few things that needed straightening up before he arrived, Allison and Derek were in the kitchen baking dessert and John was on strict orders not to enter. The doorbell rang and John opened it up.

 

“Grampa!”

 

John nearly fell as the full force of a tiny werewolf girl barrelled into him.

 

“Nadia?” he asked, heart in his mouth. A little toothless grin beamed up at him.

 

“I lost my tooth wanna see, ahhhhh,” Nadia’s mouth sprung open. John reached down and scooped her up.

 

“You’ve gotten so big!” he gushed. “And so have you, young man,” he said opening up his other arm to embrace the now foot taller Barry.

 

“Well, you’ve gotten older,” he snarked stepping into the hug. “Hope it’s okay. We’re here for Christmas.”

 

“Malia’s going to be so angry, she’s in France just now with Isaac.”

 

“Well,” Barry said with a shrug. “There’s always the summer holidays too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, old man. Christmas and June. For as long as you like.”

 

“I like the sound of forever.”

 

Allison and Derek dashed out the kitchen.

 

“Derek!” Barry called wrapping his arms around the man. John squeezed Nadia tighter. It felt like a missing piece had fallen into place now his child was back. His beautiful child, he smiled up at Allison and –

 

She flickered.

**Author's Note:**

> My admiration and respect to DiscontentedWinter, always inspirational and chilling, please accept my tributes, we are not worthy


End file.
